Bound
by RoyalAqua
Summary: Dave Strider is finally an official demon hunter. However he has strange blood that allows him to bind a demon called Karkat to him. This demon now belongs to Dave and has to do whatever he says. (Davekat, DirkJake. More ships might be included later on)
1. Chapter 1

Bound chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider. You are 16 and live with your brother, Dirk, his boyfriend Jake and Jake's sister Jade.

Your all demon hunters and today you've finally finished your training. Luckily for you Dirk was your mentor, and he taught you some amazing skills. Tonight your going on your first hunt with your new team.

Each team has four members. You are teamed with John Egbert, Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde. Which is awesome since they're your best friends.

You have a problem though. You have something called binder blood.

It's very rare and very few people have binder blood. If a demon gets even one drop of your blood in their system they're immediately bound to you, and you own it body and soul, and it has to do whatever you tell it to.

You first found out when you where 14, Dirk had taken you out on a hunt with him and his team and as soon as you got remotely close to a demon they could somehow smell your strange blood and would run away before you could catch or kill them. Once you got back to HQ one of the medics took a blood sample and found the strange gene. It's very annoying because you can't bind one if they keep running off instead of staying and fighting.

You need to be careful when you finally get the chance to bind one, because you can only bind one demon. Once you have one bound no other demon will be bound to you if they get any of your blood in their system, so you need to make sure you bind one that won't annoy you to no end.

You head out with your team. You hide on the rooftops of the shops in the town centre. Because it's your first hunt you get street duty, which is the lamest job you can get. You literally sit on the roofs of shops and wait to see if any demons decide to come to the town and either hide in the alleyways and ambush humans and eat them or break into stores to steal shit.

It's been hours and no demons.

"Okay this is boring" you sigh and sit on the edge of the roof. "It's still early Dave, some might still show up" John being enthusiastic as always smiles at you and looks out over a few shops "yeah right, they'll all be out in the forest, that's where they all hang out when they're not in the demon world" Rose sighs "that may be true but they have to eat so they may still show up"

John jumps up and squeels "Yo, Egbert calm down, what's up?" John grabs his hammer and points towards an alleyway "over there! I see one!" You look over and he's right, you can see a young demon, about your age leaning on the wall of the ally. Most likely waiting for a human to walk by so he can eat. You all stand and grab your weapons. Finally some action.

You head down to the street and walk around to the back of the ally. You can see him looking out into the street, while he's not looking you and Jade sneak up to him. His pointed ears perk and he turns. He had heard you and he looks pissed off.

He snarls and pulls out his weapons, you take a minute to look at him. He had messy black hair, short nubby horns, he's just shorter than you and he has bright red eyes. You've seen many demons before but non have ever had red eyes.

He attacks, you wonder why he hasn't ran off at the smell of you. You pull out your sword and he goes for Jade. She ducks and you manage to strike his arm, bright red blood trickles from the wound. Okay this is one fucked up demon you've never seen a demon with this blood colour. You know the hemospectrum, you had to learn it as part of your course, and you are very sure that his blood colour was not on there.

He grips his wound and growls, he throws his weird sickle at you and it pierces your leg. You can see the hunger in his eyes as he can smell your blood. This could be your chance.

"Hey shorty, come and get me" he snarls and comes at you. The others seem to know what your doing since they stand back and don't attack him. He bits into your arm and his eyes go wide.

He takes a step back and coughs. You smirk as he collapses on the ground and blacks out. You bend down to pick up his sleeping form, he's very light and skinny. "Hey, you finally got one!" John is by your side, observing the strange demon.

Rose seems lost in thought "you okay Lalonde?" "Hmm, it's strange, he didn't run at your sent and he has very parculiar blood for a demon" Jade shrugs "maybe he's a mutant" "mutant?" You raise an eyebrow "yeah, you never listen in class Dave. Mutants are very rare and have bright red blood. They're either killed or banished from the demon world for their blood. They also can't smell binder blood so that's probably why he didn't run"

You carry him back to your apartment and set him on the couch. All you can do now is wait till he wakes up...

**My first chapter of my demonstuck fanfic! Hope you all enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bound chapter 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are a mutant blooded demon.

You had been banished from the demon world years ago with your brother. He had to raise you since your father had been killed for his blood, but the devil spared you and kankri because you where so young at the time.

A few years ago kankri went missing and you've been searching for him. But you know that he's most likely dead by now, but he's your bother and your determined to find him.

You have a horrible headache and you try to remember what happened to you.

You where in an ally trying to get some food when some humans attacked you, and you had bitten one of them...oh shit, his blood tasted weird and you blacked out. He's a damn binder!

Fuck your mutant DNA, you couldn't smell it on him because your a mutant. Your now bound to a damn human, that's just great. This has to be some kind of nightmare.

You begin to regain consciousness and you can smell your new master, he's close by. You groan and open your eyes to see 8 humans staring at you. You freak out and take out your sickles to attack. Well you would have but you can't find them.

"Looking for these?" The black haired one with the stupid glasses and British accent smirks at you as he holds up your weapons. You growl at him and go to scratch him with your claws but a hand goes to your wrist to stop you.

It's your master "no. Your not to attack any of them" you scowl, you have to do what he says. Even if you don't want to you have no control. When he says to do something your body immediately follows his commands.

You lower your hand and he speaks with a slight Texan accent "What's your name?" "Karkat" the other bucked tooth human with glasses smiles at you "haha, that's a funny name. I'm John" you scowl at him and he frowns "not the friendly kind of demon huh"

**Chapter 2, sorry it's short. I just thought I should give karkat an inro :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bound chapter 3

You watch Karkat cautiously from the couch. He's looking around the apartment. You notice that he seems mesmerised by the place, then you remember what Jade told you. Because of his blood he was most likely banished from the demon world and probably lived in the forest, so he probably hasn't had much experience with technology, or actually having a roof over his head.

After you had calmed him down once he woke up you all introduced yourselves to him and set a few rules. You don't have to worry about him breaking them since he has to do what ever you tell him to do.

You watch as Karkat silently went through the cupboards. You don't mind him snooping through your home. That way he can get used to being here. You can tell he's scared because his tail is tucked under his legs like a dogs would be and his pointed ears are perked so he's on high guard. You don't blame him for being scared, he's in a new environment with new people and he probably thinks one of us is gonna kill him.

Once he's done looking through your stuff he stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It's kinda cute really. The way he looks so confused and helpless. You sigh and look at the clock. It's almost eleven o'clock at night.

That reminds you that you're going to have to sort Karkat's sleeping pattern out. Demons are nocturnal, so you're going to have to try get him to sleep at night and be awake during the day.

You stand and look over to him "it's getting late, it's about time for bed" he looks out the window into the dark sky "what time is it?" He asked, a confused look on his face. "It's almost eleven at night" he raised an eyebrow and stared at you "I only got up a few hours ago" you sigh "yeah well you need to learn to sleep during the night and say awake during the day" he scowls and crosses his arms.

You then remember that you have nowhere for him to sleep. You don't have any spare rooms or beds and he can't just sleep on the couch every night. You chew the inside of your cheek as you think. Karkat keeps his eyes locked onto you as you walk towards your room "come with me" he slowly unfolds his arms and follows you.

You open your closet once you're in your room. You pass him some blankets and pillows "I don't have anywhere for you to sleep yet so for now just make a pile in the corner of the room" he glances to the corner. Your turntables are kind of in the way so you move them to the other side of the room.

You open a draw and grab a pair of your pyjama bottoms. You hate wearing shirts to bed, it's so uncomfortable. You leave your room and go change in the bathroom.

When you come back you find Karkat cuddles up in a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner. He looks kinda cold. You grab another blanket and place it over him. He looks up at you and frowns but his eyes say 'thank you'. You smirk and go over to your bed and get under the covers.

You glance over to the mutant demon once more before closing your eyes to fall asleep.

You wake up yawning. You're still tired but you need to get up. Your boss will want to meet Karkat. You sit up and look over to him...wait where the hell is he!? You leap out of bed. The bastard must have ran off! You quickly get dressed and end up falling over as you put your pants on.

You rush out of your room and head to the kitchen "bro! Karkats gone!...oh" Dirk, Jake, Jade and Karkat all stare at you in utter confusion from their seats at the table. You facepalm. It would have been a good idea to check if he was still in the apartment before you make a complete fool of yourself.

Jade chuckles and bro pats your back "getting a bit paranoid huh lil man" you scowl and sit down. You notice that everyone has a bowl of cereal but Karkat hasn't got anything. "You not eating?" He looks over to you and frowns. Jake looks up from his bowl "he said he only eats human flesh so we don't know how you wanna go about that" you frown "well he can get used to eating proper food from now on"

Jade rolls her eyes "uh Dave. Demons can only digest human flesh and drink human blood and water. Their digestive system can't handle anything else" you chew your cheek again and go to the fridge. You pull out a chocolate bar and toss it to Karkat "try that" he catches it and eyes it cautiously.

He opens the wrapper and raised an eyebrow. He glanced up at you and you nod towards the bar, he takes a bit and swallows. You all wait for a moment and nothing happens "see he's fine. He can ea-" you're cut off when Karkat groans in discomfort and runs to the bathroom. You can hear him being sick. "Dammit"

Jade sighed "I told you" you frown "shut up"


End file.
